


Attractive

by Spiffing



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiffing/pseuds/Spiffing
Summary: David has never found the idea of two men kissing as attractive despite of what Sam tells him. But when he walks in on George and Nick, he suddenly understands what his wife finds interesting.
Relationships: David Cameron/Samantha Cameron
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Attractive

**Author's Note:**

> This was set during 2010 - 2014, before George and Frances separated (I'm still broken up about this).  
> This has been hiding in my archives for so long. Time to set it free.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is purely fiction. I do not know these people in real life. If I have offended anyone, I sincerely apologise for that is not my intention.

David Cameron, Prime Minister of Great Britain, tiptoed through the flat of Number 10 in the darkness. His aim was to not wake the quiet home, and to keep the peace, in hope he could go straight to bed and rest are a long but productive day. 

He managed to get past the kitchen and into the living room, only to stub his toe against the table. He yelped before hastily covering his mouth. But it was already too late.

“David? Is that you?”

“Sam,” David said apologetically, putting the red box down on the floor inside the room by coffee table. “I’m sorry if I woke you... I---.”

Samantha sighed exasperatedly. David could almost see her rolling her eyes in the dark.

“Oh, for fucks sake. I’m awake now. You can turn the light on.”

David chuckled at that and did just that, and was opened to the sight of his wife laying on the chaise sofa, with an open book in her lap and the TV playing, the volume set on low. She blinked before stretching her limps, causing the book to fall onto the floor, opened and pages facing down.

“How was your day, handsome?” Sam asked, sitting up.

“Oh, it was a busy one. Nothing I couldn’t handle of course,” David said evasively while he shrugged off his jacket. 

He didn’t like bringing work into the home environment unless he had to. Politics wasn’t Sam’s thing. He didn’t want to burden her or the children with work.

“Hmm. You look exhausted,” Sam observed.

“I’m fine. Nothing but a bit of sleep can’t cure,” David inclined his head.

Sam gave a lopsided smile to that. David smiled back.

“How was yours?” David asked.

Sam sighed, shaking her head lightly.

“I went to Penelope’s high tea today,” Sam said, giving David a pointed look. “It was the same affair as it had been the previous years. Nothing’s changed.”

David refrained from laughing. It was serious matter; one that has been approached before. Penelope’s parties were known to be a bit too posh, and frankly much too boring for either of their liking. To decline would be unthinkable. Though, David suspected they would be on the list of invitees yet again, for many years to come.

“Ah,” David replied.

“Yes,” Sam confirmed.

“Hmm,” David thought.

“Yep,” Sam agreed, looking downhearted.

David decisively went to her side, bent down, and kissed her on the lips lightly. They smiled at each other. He sat down and they shared another kiss before pulling away.

“Where are the kids?” David asked curiously.

“They’re next door with Liberty and Luke. They’re helping each other with homework,” Sam said, leaning back to glance at the clock, then at the baby monitor. “They’ll be back in a few minutes. Florence is asleep.”

David nodded, before his eyes wandered to the TV screen. He stared at the scene that played. 

It seemed to be a romance, but it was of two men. They were seated opposite one another at a restaurant, perhaps for brunch. One held the others hand, before raising it to his lips and kissed it.

David abruptly stood up on his feet, his mind trying to processes the scene playing. Sam snorted.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked.

“Why do you watch this sort of... content anyway?”

“Of two men being intimidate together?”

“Ah, well… Yes.”

Sam raised an eyebrow.

“It can be romantic, you know. It just so happens that I find two men kissing attractive.”

David frowned at that. He didn’t understand the attraction.

“Is that such a crime?” Sam challenged.

“No. B-but, attractive?” David said, confused.

“As in hot,” Sam clarified, her eyes twinkling. “ _Sexy_.”

“Y-yes, I understood what you’d meant,” David said, running a hand through his hair.

“Well, don’t you?” Sam inquired.

“Don’t I...?”

“You know, find it attractive.”

David was momentarily befuddled at this line of questioning. He then gave a half-hearted chuckle.

“Although I support gay relationships, I’ve never actually... I don’t really see... Um...”

“Oh David. Ever the conservative,” Sam murmured teasingly, giving David’s nose a tap. “Lucky you have beautiful me _and_ a handsome Liberal hearted partner. But really, you’re missing out.”

Before David could reply with something witty or a joke to distract Sam, Sam continued.

“Have you ever seen---?”

“No,” David answered immediately, his pitch slightly higher than usual.

Sam raised an eyebrow, amused.

“Well, I’m not going to even ask if you’ve ever tried before. I didn’t even ask my question properly,” she said.

David cleared his throat and readjusted his stance so he didn’t look as uncomfortable as he felt.

“No, I have not. I do not believe I ever will. Not that I would actively seek to... erm...”

David thought he really dug himself a hole now. He licked his lips nervously, grateful that this is Sam and not George questioning him. And Sam giggled, walking out of the living room. She looked back at David with a smile on her face.

“Then how would you know you don’t find it attractive if you’ve never seen it?” Sam questioned.

David stared after Sam, before hastily changing the channel. And then turning the telly off all together.

He doubted he’d find two men kissing each other attractive. It has nothing to do with him, and public affection was rarely seen in the political scene. Besides, kissing was simply kissing. Though for David, kissing Samantha was another thing entirely. Then he wondered why his thoughts were dwelling on the thought of two men kissing. As impossible of imagining the act and finding it attractive was, David wasn’t going to be seeing something like that anytime soon. He has a country to run after all.

A few days later, a Thursday, David went to his office. He looked over his itinerary, checked his e-mails, talked to a few people, drank some coffee – no time for lunch, went to meet a minister, travelled out to Manchester, and then returned to find a document of George’s approved by Nick on David’s desk. 

After looking through the document, David had a few questions. Glancing at his itinerary for the day again and then the time, he was able to spare a few minutes before going back home. So he went to Nick’s office himself except when he arrived, Nick wasn’t in his office. David went back the way him came and went further to George’s office. He wasn’t there either. David wondered if there was something he missed, a meeting that he was supposed to attend or whether his colleagues had finished work early. David decided to make his way to George’s flat. He has the key and George said he could go in anytime with anything important. David thought this was important enough, just a few questions before proceeding, and so he went.

Turning the key and opening the door, David was met with silence. Of course, on a day and time like this, the children would still be at school and David figured Frances would be out. Closing the door behind him, David walked through the flat.

“George?” David called out.

There was no reply. Just as David thought there really was no-one in the flat, David heard clearly a sharp intake of breath. Frowning, David made his way to where he guessed the sound had come from only for him to stop in his tracks and freeze in shock.

In front of him was Nick and George, lips locked, bodies pressed each other, gripping at each other, unable to part ways. David couldn’t look away. There was no coherent thought, nothing that was logical. It was just two men kissing and--- Sam was right. It is rough. It is gentle. It is attractive. And David was staring and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was wrong to be staring, because David does not stare at people kissing or doing anything intimate, but here he was unable to look away.

David was then noticing things as he watched, his mind trying to rationalise the situation. George can sometimes be a little bit distant, calculating and cheeky, but never had David seen him so emotive and commanding. And Nick, honest, compassionate but sometimes a bit of a neurotic. Here, David was seeing Nick taking control, pushing back. There seemed to be battle going on. The tension that had been building up between the two... David had been worried; thought they were going to beat each other up at any moment. But, it appears, they are kissing and making up. Literately.

Suddenly, David was seeing flesh. Nick had shoved George’s shirt off and George had done the same, flinging it to the floor. They continued kissing as George pushed Nick down gently into the bed. 

Panic rose in David. One thing will lead to another. He needed to put a stop to it. He needed to intervene. 

“Stop!” David exclaimed, striding into the room.

Both Nick and George jumped apart. George tumbled to the floor. They both looked up and turned to David, before they turned to each other in horror. 

“D-David!” Nick gasped, shocked.

“T-this isn’t what it looks like!” George blurted out.

David stared at the two of them, unmoving. None of them moved. Then Nick bit his lip and flew into action, grabbing his shirt, then backing hastily away from the bed while putting it back on, before attempting to button it back up, his fingers shaking. George stood up, running his hands through his fingers. He looked embarrassed, and then concerned when David didn’t say anything. He approached David slowly.

“David?” 

“George, I… What... I don’t...”

George then slowly smirked, buttoning up his shirt slowly.

“Nick. I think we broke him,” George commented, giving David the one over. “Up for one more kiss?”

David’s mouth suddenly felt dry and in need of some water.

“You’re not helping,” Nick hissed, shooting George a look over his shoulder.

“Come on, Nick. How... How about a threesome?” George suggested, attempting to look seductive while glancing at David, unsure.

Nick couldn’t meet David’s eyes when George made the suggestion. Instead, Nick took out a box of cigarettes from his pocket and flipped the lid opened. He then looked at George, an eyebrow raised. George glared instantly, looking murderous without really trying. Nick didn’t seem fazed and proceeded to slowly take a fag out, daringly.

“Alright, alright. You’ve made your point,” George said, giving up.

“Thank you,” Nick said crisply, putting them away.

“You should quit the habit while you can, Clegg. It isn’t ‘cool’ anymore and neither are you from the looks of the polls,” George said offhandedly.

“You’re one to talk,” Nick muttered and went to rummage through George’s drawers.

“What are you doing?” George asked and then, alarmed, “T-that’s Frances’ drawer!”

Nick stopped short. His eyes widened at what he saw in the drawer, whatever it was. David tried to take a peek to see what it was but Nick quickly closed it before David could. Nick glanced at George, pokerfaced, before moving to the other drawer, grabbing a fresh clean white shirt from it.

“You owe me a new shirt,” Nick stated plainly. “I’m borrowing this for the mean time.”

George relaxed and waved his hand dismissively.

“Keep it. I have plenty,” George said.

“And you obviously could afford plenty more.”

There was a pause and then George grabbed a pillow and threw it at Nick who dodged it in reflex. The two younger men chuckled helplessly for a few seconds. The pillow had bounced and land on the floor near David’s feet.

David picked it up, buying himself more time to compose himself. He then straightened and looked between them, back and forth, trying to get his mind working again.

“I-I don’t understand? You’re both married- separately. So why...? I don’t... understand?” David said, confused logic making a rushed return to his mind.

“The simple answer, David, is tension. Nick and I, we’ve decided to resolve said tension. In albeit an unconventional way. Was that not what you wanted, David? Both parties to be civil to one another?”

David sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead.

“Yes, but I didn’t mean...” he sighed again. “Do Frances and Miriam know?”

Nick, who had just finished tying up his tie, turned back around and opened his mouth to reply but George beat him to it.

“Do they have to?” George said, walking over to the mirror to check his image. The corners of his lips quirked up. “It was only a kiss. And a bit of exploring. Besides, Frances thinks something had occurred between me and Mandelson at Corfu and... well, she and I, we’re still married.”

Nick grimaced. David was grimacing too. He couldn’t imagine George and Mandelson... No, he just couldn’t even if it did apparently happen.

“George... Too much information,” Nick muttered, hiding his face with one hand.

George turned back to them, his back straightened and a pensive look on his young face. Nick abruptly threw his hands in the air and began pacing. George’s concern returned, now directed at Nick.

“I-I can’t do this. I have to tell her, have to tell Miriam,” Nick said decisively, more to himself than to David and George. His lip was beginning to bleed with how he continued biting it. “I have to be honest. Honest to her. I can’t keep secrets from her. We promised. It’s not fair to keep secrets. I-I _can’t_ lose Miriam and the children. I just can’t live without them. I won’t be able to cope with work---. David, expect my resignation letter tomorrow morning.”

“What?! No. No, Nick, don’t say that,” David said, shocked. “I won’t accept it. I need you, Nick. We need you.”

Nick shook his head, not listening to him and, alarmingly, began to hyperventilate. George looked bewildered and quickly stepped forward, placing his hands on Nick’s shoulders and gave him a little shake.

“Nick, will you stop and listen to yourself? Calm down,” George said, slowly, his eyes wide but his voice managing to stay even. 

George and Nick, their eyes met. They seemed to be communicating with their eyes and Nick slowly calmed down, breathing in and out deeply. David looked back and forth, fascination mounting.

“I know,” Nick spoke after a moment of tense silence. He looked away. “I was getting a bit ahead of myself, wasn’t I?”

David and George nodded.

“This can’t happen again,” Nick said firmly, looking at David and George in turn. “I-I’ve cheated on my wife with you, George. You, a posh Conservative, of all people. The very people Miriam grew up to despise.”

“I’m not that posh. And what’s wrong with Conservatives?” George said, looking somewhat self conscious. “We’re not all complete gits.”

Nick tried to smile bit his face crumbled instead and he attempted to straighten it but failed. He looked up at the ceiling and choked back a sob. He screwed his eyes close tightly.

“Oh god. I’ve cheated on my wife.”

George held Nick’s face before they rested on Nick’s shoulders once more.

“Nick. Listen to me. We didn’t do anything too scandalous. It was just a kiss! That’s all. What I meant to say is, people kiss other people all the time. You’d think being a Lib Dem you’d be fine with it but it seems I’m more liberal than you. Besides, I thought you didn’t even believe in God.”

David stared at George, unbelieving that George had just crossed a dangerous line just by saying all of what he had just said. Nick made a noise of disgust, pushing George away. Nick shook his head.

“You’re unbelievable, Osborne. Did you know that?” Nick hissed, glaring at George.

David began wringing his hands, not knowing if he needed to intervene and separate the two again. He didn’t like it when people fought. He liked talking and negotiating. It was much better than physically fighting.

“Being a Liberal Democrat does not make me irresponsible,” Nick continued coldly. “And I’m an Agonistic Atheist which means that while I do not believe that any deity exists, I don’t deny the possibility of being any. Miriam and I are, after all, raising our sons as Catholics.”

And then Nick, lip tight with stormy eyes which were betraying guilt and fear, turned and began making his way to the door. George, who had been cringing while Nick told him how it is, he hurried after Nick and grabbed his wrist before he could leave. 

“Nick, wait. I’m sorry,” George said, swallowing thickly. His speech was informal, sloppy, but sincere and apologetic. “I shouldn’t have said those things. There’s no excuse for what I had said,” he let go of Nick’s arm. “Believe it or not, I hated when we weren’t talking and... I admit, I-I like you, Nick. You’re a good man. And what happened here shouldn’t divide us. I know you. You love your wife, and she sees it. You’ll be fine.”

David watched, fascinated, as the two stared at each other for a moment. Nick glanced at David who hastily looked away before glancing back when Nick refocused on George. Nick finally relaxed, nodding.

“Just so we’re clear. This can’t happen again. Ever,” Nick said firmly.

George nodded along in agreement. “You have my word.”

“Good. That settles it then,” David said, clearing his throat. “We’re all in this together so we don’t want any nasty break ups. I want us all to stay professional and friendly.”

“Well, in that case, I’m heading home,” Nick declared. “Miriam would be wondering... I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

“Yes, tomorrow. And no resignation letter,” David added.

“No resignation letter,” Nick assured. 

Nick gave George a lingering look and George gave the slightest nod and Nick returned it with a small smile. Then, Nick turned and took his leave. They heard the front door open and close soon after.

“So... When did you two start...?” David asked, turning to George.

George looked wary.

“Does this involve me handing in my resignation?”

“What? No, George. I wouldn’t do that to you. You’re my friend.”

George’s face suddenly became unreadable.

“Let that slip in an interview and the public will have another reason to be out for your blood,” George said waspishly.

David looked away, rubbing his face with his hand. George sighed.

“I’ve known you for a while now,” George began quietly. “And I believe it’s quite safe for me to say that you’re a good man, David. I know you want to give people second chances but in government when someone has breached a ministerial code, they have to go.”

“I know but it’s not that easy, George. They’re our colleagues. And the backbenchers---.”

“One of the few reasons why I hadn’t run for the Conservative leadership,” George said, abruptly upbeat again while holding a melancholy undertone. “I did a terrible job with the budget. I shouldn’t have rushed it. And you’re right by the way. The delivery of the budget went horribly wrong. I shouldn’t have over complicated the word formation and sentence structure. I should have ensured that the budget was tightly under wraps. I should have gone straight to the point; clear and precise. Along with the tension around the Levenson Inquiry mounting, it’s going to be a long month or two, perhaps even three, and it’s partly my fault.”

David took a deep breath and sighed.

“There’s no use dwelling on the past, George. You did your best. What’s done is done.”

“I wish I had a bloody time machine. Save us all from the shaming and embarrassment,” George muttered.

He dropped himself down on the edge of the bed. David joined him, sitting beside George.

“Don’t we all?” David replied.

They shared fleeting smiles and fell into a comfortable silence.

Then, George parted his lips slightly, his eyes had a mischief shine to them.

“Did you enjoy watching us?”

David, startled by the question, looked to George questioningly.

“What... How do you mean?”

“Did you find two men kissing attractive at all?”

David opened and closed his mouth. His brain connected the dots immediately.

“Sam,” David concluded automatically.

“Not a coincidence, David,” George said derisively, snatching his tie off the ground.

David looked at George, still uncomprehending. George was busy looking at the creases in his tie.

“B-but... _Sam_?”

David bolted to his feet, his hand rubbing his chin. George simply smirked, his eyes still inspecting his tie. He began wrapping it around his own left hand, unaware of David’s unnecessary panic.

“This was a set up!” David concluded.

George looked up at David and tilted his head to the side.

“... Not quite,” George said, letting the assessment pass. “Nick’s panic was real. He was okay with it when we talked about it. I thought he would be okay too. Unfortunately, we got ahead of ourselves. I guess he takes his marriage vows very seriously,” George said quietly, looking guilty. His hold tightened on the tie but then loosened it when he quickly added, “It was also a chance to truly clear the air between Nick and me... without having the urge to strangle him and him bruising my ribs once we return from Easter break, in the middle of the Commons...”

David waved that aside with his hand as he sat back down, his mind preoccupied. He turned back to George.

“Sam asked _you_?” David asked incredulously, unable to get over the idea that Sam approached his best friend to convince him.

“Yes,” George said before conceding, “Well, not directly. Samantha was talking to Frances and I happened to enter the room when they were. Frances suggested I should ‘hook up’ with someone in my office so you could walk in on us. Someone who would consent and wouldn’t kiss and tell. Now Samantha’s under the impression that I’ve slept with Peter too because Frances assumed I had and that I wouldn’t mind ‘hooking up’ with another man. I mean, I don’t; mind that is. But that doesn’t mean... I-I’m not...”

George’s cheeks flushed a light pink tinge and shook his head. He was unable to meet David’s eyes and was once again inspecting his tie as he unravelled it from around his hand.

“Today was supposed to be a practise run through of our kiss and to talk of course. Nick went straight to kissing. Needless to say, we became... lost in the moment, so to speak.” George murmured, smiling weakly. 

David, still dwelling on the fact that this was all initially a plan to convince him of something, didn’t really understand the words George were saying.

“Wait. Frances _suggested_ it and you did it?”

George snorted and rolled his eyes. He threw the turquoise coloured tie over the headboard of the bed and looked at David curiously.

“Why are you acting so surprised?” George inquired, not seeing the problem.

“Frances is the treasurer of our family finances, the head of the household. What she says goes because she’s usually right anyway. I’m basically whipped! Not that I mind but... A little sympathy if you could.”

“You still had a choice. Why did you choose my coalition partner who you knew is a huge neurotic? Why not somebody else? Such as, I don’t know... Danny!” David demanded.

George blinked before his face formed into a ‘why didn’t I think of that’ expression.

“I... I chose Nick because I trusted him,” George answered. “He was also bugging me relentlessly yesterday, wanting to know what was on my mind. So, I told him and, strangely, he eagerly volunteered... I’m going to have to call him tonight to make sure he’s okay.”

George eyed David and looked him up and then down, thoughtfully.

“You seem awfully possessive and I can see why,” George commented. “Not to worry. Nick and I are, at best, friends. That is, if I hadn’t just screwed things up between us... Though, think of what the press would say if they found out about your true feelings for your deputy.”

David grinded his teeth together and was suddenly extremely angry.

“Think about what the press would say about the two of you if this gets out,” David snapped back. “I should save you both and the press the trouble and sack the two of you right now.”

George clicked his jaw shut and he shrunk away. Instantly, David felt awful for snapping. He wasn’t sure why he snapped anyway only that he felt an uncomfortable twinge in his chest at the ‘Coalition romance’ jokes still snowballing around.

“George... I-I didn’t mean that---.”

“It’s fine, David,” George muttered. “I’ve said too much anyway.”

David watched George for a moment. He decided the topic needed changing. In his mind, he plucked one out randomly. Unfortunately, his mind landed on Mandelson.

“When you said you and Mandelson...”

George groaned.

“Why did I bring that up again? That was at least five years ago,” George berated himself, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

“Are you still sleeping with him?” David asked curiously.

George spurted, his eyes darting to David.

“No,” George denied jerkily, his voice strained. “We never did in the first place. Nothing happened between us.”

Something about George’s tone made David think George was holding something back. Suddenly the thought of George and Mandelson kissing and doing something a little more, something so foreign due to the two being on opposing parties, invaded David’s mind so clearly. David shuddered.

“I am going to-to---.”

“Throw up? Kill Mandelson? You’re my best friend and I understand if you want to look out for me but don’t hurt him. He has done nothing wrong.”

David frowned at George. “What made you suggest I would cause harm to Mandelson?” 

“Sam was also worried that you’re a closeted homophobic,” George disclosed reluctantly.

“I’m not,” David answered at once.

George stared. His expression unchanging making David believe George didn’t believe him.

“I’m not,” David insisted. “I have no problems with homosexual relationships.”

Slowly, the tenseness in George’s shoulders noticeably disappeared.

“So you’ve said. Don’t let the backbenchers heckle you. That bill is to pass one way or another. Times are changing. The old ways aren’t always the best ways. Soon the traditionalist will understand or die suffering from ignorance---.”

“George!” David shouted, getting George to shut up and listen. “I’m not the man I was when I supported Section 28 back then. I’ve looked beyond the stereotypes and the myths thrown at me and actually listened to the real people. I’ve recognised my fears and reservations and I’ve emerged, not quite understanding but accepting that they are who they are. They are people, like you and I, and everyone deserves better. I’ve changed, George. You of all people should know that.”

George finally smiled, his eyes showing pride and relief. David felt somewhat happier to see George direct those feelings to him and smiled back.

“Don’t worry,” George said. “I believe you. Samantha wasn’t sure. Neither was I but now I am.”

David nodded. “Right. That’s settled then.”

George didn’t say anything. His gaze fell back on the floor. He looked to be lost in his own thoughts.

David scratched his head, looking around the bedroom.

“So, you and Mandelson never really ---?”

George suddenly burst out laughing. David, startled, looked to George to see realisation and mirth in his eyes.

“Ohhh. I see,” George said, looking smug, making David’s face turn red with embarrassment. “You think Peter and I...? No. We didn’t. We drank too much, we kissed, but then suddenly we were sober enough to know we shouldn’t proceed further if we didn’t want to break our promises to our respective partners...”

“I feel there’s more to it.”

“Yes, I...” George faltered, his stared at his hands which he flexed and curled. “I hadn’t wanted to go back to Nat’s knowing that he had other and more important guests staying at his place. So, leaving the restaurant with Peter, I stayed with him for the night; joking and discussion, or more like debating, over some clause or whatever, accompanied by more bottles of red, sharing a single mattress in a small hotel room... both of us fully clothed of course, feeling for once unjudged by someone of the party opposite. Safe even... It was one of the strangest nights I have ever had and in the company of someone completely unexpected and not at all unpleasant... It was nice.”

David was surprised to hear this. It sounded almost romantic without the romance.

“There was no poison dripping?”

George shook his head.

“None,” George said quietly.

David looked at George seriously.

“George. George, look at me. He had basically lied to save his own skin while risking yours along the way. It was Labour’s fault, Mandelson’s fault that---.”

“Stop it,” George said cuttingly, frowning but calm.

David stopped. He was frowning too.

“This is why I don’t tell you these sorts of things. You wouldn’t have understood and it’s clear now that you don’t.”

“You should be angry,” David said, honestly not understanding and trying to.

“If you recall, in which I do without fail, I was angry. I had felt cheated. I had refused to answer his messages and accept his apologies, sneered at him and his colleagues past the line of common political sparing, to the point of self-inflicted embarrassment- they were of course capable of returning it without failure so it lasted even longer. But eventually, I had forgiven him. It was on the night that I was handing out the awards for the QG awards, in fact. I forgave him as well as myself because that night I realised that it was silly to continue fighting. That I missed talking to him, and I finally understood the situation from his perspective. His chance of re-entering centre stage of government was being chiselled bit by bit because of some untrue slanderous gossip that should have no place to judge where no judgement should be made. Partly his fault for being such a controversial figure in British politics but that doesn’t excuse what had happened. I had imagined that he had panicked, and he too must have been angry... Then the words just slipped... and everything else fell into place. I understood because I’ve had moments such as that as well and surely you have too. I shouldn’t have accepted Nat’s invitation. I shouldn’t have gone to Corfu. I shouldn’t have wandered down to that damn beach when I couldn’t fall asleep. I shouldn’t have approached Peter when I saw him staring out at the sea as the sun bloody set. There’s a hell of a lot of things I should and shouldn’t have done. But I did all of that, and I have experienced, and now I have learnt and still am learning.”

David sighed and accepted reluctantly to himself that Mandelson is George’s friend too, no matter how dubious or dodgy the whole thing seemed to him.

George suddenly brightened.

“You know, David, he’s actually quite a nice person when you get to know him,” George said conversationally before hastily adding, “Peter” to clarify who he was referring to.

Accepting that George and Mandelson are friends was one thing. To fully embrace Mandelson, David would be out of his mind.

“Oh no. The Prince of Darkness has spun you into his unyielding web.”

Laughing incredulously, George managed to spurt out, “What?”

“George, you’ve gone soft,” David teased.

George looked offended.

“I have not!” George exclaimed, sounding affronted.

David laughed. He didn’t know why but he gently took George’s hand in his own and gave it a friendly squeeze.

“George. Don’t ever change.”

George looked down at their hands. His expression softened too.

“Not intending to,” George said softly. He laughed a little. “At least, not anytime soon!”

David nodded and eventually let go. He stood up and began making his way out of the bedroom and the flat.

“David?”

David turned around, walking backwards and slower down the corridor, his eyes catching George’s.

“Yeah?”

“Tell Sam and the children that I said ‘hello’!”

David laughed once more. They bid each other a good night, then David went back next door. He couldn’t imagine a political life without George by his side. He hoped Nick was alright.

Now, time to have a little talk with Samantha. 


End file.
